Hell to the No
Hell to the No is an original song written and performed by Mercedes Jones in the season two episode Original Song. "Hell to the no!" is Mercedes's catch phrase. She says it frequently in Pilot, Showmance, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, and on several other occasions. The song's lyrics mention multiple songs and plotlines that Mercedes has been involved in throughout the show: *Mercedes spells out "R-E-S-P-E-C-T" during the song, which was her glee club audition song in the Pilot episode. *"They tried to take away my tots," refers to the plot of The Substitute when Mercedes rebelled against Sue's tater tot ban. *She also refers to her duet Take Me Or Leave Me with the line "take me, you can leave me, but I won't ever change." The song is great according to Mr. Schuester, but he states that it is not "Regionals material." Lyrics Mercedes: Mama said get your ass out of bed I said hell to the no Said wash your grandma's nasty hair I said hell to the no They tried to take away my tots I said hell to the no Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots And I say hell to the no Try to make me change my weave Well I got something up my sleeve It's a whole lotta Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no I said Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: Tell me I should eat my Wheaties, you know what Hell to the no Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana: (Hell to the no) Tell me I'll come down with diabetes Hell to the no Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana: '''(Hell to the no) Try to make me change my eats But baby that just isn't me I'm a whole lot of '''Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no I said Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: Take me you can leave me but I won't ever change If you don't like the rules don't play my game Time for me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T, but if I don't, it's all in me Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no I said Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: Aw, hell to the no... Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Original Songs